To Wish back a Planet
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Kagome is a powerful Saiyan-Inu. She is the sister of Vegeta Seijin and princess of the destroyed planet Vegeta. On her nineteenth birthday they are finally reunited and she brings him and the rest of the DBZ group to the feudal era to meet her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter was heard through out Hanyou forest. A young woman, at the age of eighteen, Higurashi Kagome smiled at her companions. Kagome was a beautiful young adult; from an era no one knew of; yet. She was from the future, five hundred years, to be exact. She was kind, fun loving, and had the most dazzling appearance in the country.

Something people didn't know was that Kagome had grown up on a planet not earth. A planet full of hatred. Her father was the king, her brother the heir. She, she was the beautiful, powerful, princess that lived there. Protected by her older brother, and shunned from other Saiyans she trained her every muscle into perfection. She was the strength behind her fathers conquers and the brains behind his schemes. She was Kagome Seijin, the most powerful hanyou in the world.

**Else where**

In an era far into the future, a young man was training in his over sized home. Vegeta Seijin was the elite Saiyan prince. He was born on the planet he got his name from, Vegeta. He was currently in the room his mate had invented for his use. It increased the gravity by however much you choose to. Usually he would just train outside, or leave it on zero, but he was in a lot of stress. It was his sister's birthday tomorrow, and he had yet to see if she was even alive. He had always hated this day; since the day they were separated.

They had both been on missions when their planet was destroyed. But now…now he wasn't so sure anymore…after almost fifteen years of separation (in saiyan years) he had yet to even glance his younger sister. He missed her, that was for sure, but he had never shown anyone. He would often disappear for days sulking in the forests surrounding his home; and never did he tell anyone the reason why he was doing so. He had yet to tell his mate, children, and friends that he was not the only royal blooded saiyan left!

He had started searching for her yet again, like every week before her birthday. But again, no one was answering to his calls. But he knew-hoped she was alive and well. He would find her, find her and keep her by his side…even if it meant chaining her to him; he would keep his sister at all costs!

He was brought out of his reverie when his son, Trunks, called to him. He was standing behind the metal door that kept the power he used inside the room. Sighing he turned off the machine and walked out the door.

"Trunks, what are you doing in this area! I told you that his part of the house is off limits unless the world is under attack!" Vegeta said exasperated at his son's defiance-just like his aunt.

"I'm sorry father, but there is a phone call for you, he says he knows where to find who you're looking for" Trunks whispered. When he looked up, his father was gone, yelling for servants to bring him a phone.

"Hello" Vegeta said as he picked up the phone.

"About time someone answered the damned line, I was just about to hang up. You know, maybe I still should…that will teach you not to keep me waiting…" the man on the other line said.

"No! Look, I'm sorry…but you said you found her?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yes" the other man drawled.

"Where is she! Don't keep me waiting you damn bastard! Where is she?! Is she safe?! If you harmed one hair on her smart little head, I swear I will have no mercy killing you!" Vegeta yelled into the phone, his eyes gaining a red tint.

"Now, now…no need getting violent. As far as I know, she is safe and happy. Now, why do you want to find this female so badly? If I am correct, you have a ma-wife and two children?" the guy said, the slip up barely audible but still caught.

"Mate? Yes, but the girl-she is close to me…and I wish to assure myself that she is safe" Vegeta said as he calmed down.

"Demon?" the man on the other line growled.

"Half…as well as something else" Vegeta growled back.

"Inu-koro isn't it!" the man shouted.

"I am an inu, but I go by the name Vegeta. The female, Kagome, is my sister" Vegeta stated lowly as he bowed his head. There was a long silence as the information sank in.

"Meet me at the Higurashi Sunset shrine, at seven tomorrow morning. My name's Koga" with that the conversation ended as both lines hung up.

'Kagome-sister-I have found you at last' was the last thing Vegeta thought as he returned to training. Little did he know that there was another set of ears listening to the conversation…

**Feudal era**

Kagome stood by the side of the well, looking over the lip. She held her head high. She was carrying her tell tale yellow back-pack over her shoulder. Her two most trusted friends in this era in it.

(If you guys are guessing Sango and Shippo, you are so wrong.) In her pack were Shippo and…Kilala.

Yes, Kilala. She and Shippo had been her only true friends since the beginning, having secretly snuck out to meet, taking them home occasionally. Yes she could safely say that those two full bloods were her only true friends, with perhaps the humans, but they weren't as trust worthy.

Jumping into the well and back out, she quickly went out of the well house only to be stopped half-way by Kouga and…

**Bulma's P.O.V.**

Something isn't right here...he has been acting strangely all day today. He openly kissed me, has actually laughed at our kids antics and is currently running around, chasing after them. It just doesn't make any sense. Where did the cold hearted man go that I had fallen in love with?

Looking at his watch, he stopped his chase and frowned.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I have a meeting with a friend of mine; he wants me to look at some old shrine which has been rumored to give off spiritual power. I'll see you guys soon, ok?" Vegeta said as he leaned down and kissed me. He then turned to Trunks and ruffled his hair saying a quick 'see ya', before he was out the door.

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

I had been ecstatic all day! I loved the thought of seeing my long lost sister and I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see her! Playing around with the kids for a while, I checked the time and frowned. I'd be late if I didn't take the nimbus. Leaving with the excuse of having to check out some old well which had been giving off weird energy (He works as a police officer), I walked out and called for my best friends cloud.

Yeah, Goku and I had been getting along great for a while now. I had made sure yesterday that he and I were cool. It was my sister's birthday today, and I couldn't wait to show her what I had for her. Seeing the old shrine come into view I thanked the nimbus before jumping down. I ran towards where I saw a wolf demon talking to an old man, probably the shrines care-taker. Truthfully, in human years, I am only 20. But I never told anyone that, going by my older Saiyan age, which was thirty-five. I can put up concealment spells to make me look slightly older, using my training and race as an excuse for my looks. Finally reaching my destination, the old man looks me up critically.

"You are supposed to be Kagome's brother? I don't believe it. But…if it gets the old, happy little girl back, then I will allow your entrance" he mumbled as he turned and left.

Looking at the wolf, I asked, "Where's my sister?"

"Do you know anything about the old well?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, I was supposed to investigate it tomorrow; there are rumors that a girl, said sick for weeks, would not be feeling well one minute, and come out of there seconds later saying that it hadn't been anything serious" Vegeta stated.

"Hai; that was Kagome. I had known her since the feudal era. She travels between times through that well. She is the legendary Shikon Miko" the wolf stated.

Shikon Miko? Haven't I heard of that? No way, That Kagome! Higurashi Kagome! Why Higurashi? Why not keep our name? That would have made it WAY easier to track her!

Ignoring that, I looked over at the old well house; where I saw a flash of bright blue light. Looking closer, I saw my sister standing by the well, glancing around. She obviously did not see us immediately, since she almost ran into this Kouga dude. I saw her look at me, her eyes big as sources. What? Did she see a ghost or something? Looking around, I saw no one here but us, so looking back, I saw her eyes brimming with tears. Running forward, I held Kagome to me. I did not comprehend why she would be crying so suddenly. Did I do something wrong? Was it me that made her cry? That thought hurt so I decided not to dwell on it.

"V-Vegeta?" She whispered as she looked up at me. I nodded.

"VEGETA!" She shouted as she hugged me back, tears running down her face as she whispered how happy she was to see me, her bag laying on the floor.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy! I haven't seen you in so long! I thought I might never see you again! Now you're here, and-and I finally know that you are safe and- and Oh, man, Vegeta. Where were you?!" Kagome answered.

This too brought tears to my eyes. I though, never let them fall. So holding her even tighter; I tell her that it didn't matter, that I am here, and that we were united once more. Nothing else mattered!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Still hugging, the reunited siblings never noticed the three sets of eyes watching them closely. A young kitsune watched as his adoptive mother hugged the weird stranger; as though old friends.

In a tree, not far from the pair, was another set of eyes. Violet eyes watched with interest as the two hugged and cried.

"Interesting" a young male voice whispered. He stood to leave but lost his balance, falling out of the tree. This shocked the two back into reality. Walking over to the abused tree the group saw a young boy, sitting in the bushes, holding a huge lump on his head.

"Ow…uh…hey dad! How's it going?! Well, I better get back, I promised Goten that I would train with him today…" Trunks stuttered as he backed up against the same tree he had just fallen out of.

"Trunks Seijin! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked sternly, though his eyes shone with merriment.

"Uh…um…I was just…uh…passing by?" the young Saiyan stammered at the intense gaze from his father. Smirking Vegeta picked up his son and laughed at the shocked expression on his face."Son, I want you to meet my sister" Vegeta laughed.

"Hey there kid, I'm Kagome, you can call me Aunt Gome though. And this is my adopted kit, Shippo!" Kagome said, grinning at her nephew.

Wriggling out of his fathers grip, Trunks beamed up at his aunt.

"Yo, the names Trunks!" He said grinning.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Shippo and this is my feline friend Kilala. She is full demon, like me and Kouga. She has this really cool trick to transform to look human, and to grow bigger in the form she is currently in" Shippo said as he jumped from his mother's grasp only to be caught mid air by a furry mouthed feline, that seconds ago looked like a kitten."Whoa…that is so neat! My dad can transform into this huge monkey!" Trunks bragged.

"Easy-piesy lemon Squeecy! My mom can do that, and a dog, and can do all sorts of cool stuff! I can transform into a huge fox demon. Plus, I'm not this short, I make myself look like this so I can travel on mommy's shoulder" Shippo said.

"Really? Can I see your true forms!" Trunks exclaimed.

"If you can travel to the past with us, yeah. Mom usually doesn't allow us to transform here" Shippo said, jumping off of Kilala, letting her transform back into her kitten form. He, himself, transforming into his larger form.

He now had longer hair that reached down to the small of his back. He held it in a low ponytail, keeping his unruly bangs short, to fall into his bottled up emerald green eyes. He stood to the height of Trunks, which was 3'9. His tail was now longer, reaching the floor to curl upwards. He was wearing clothing similar to Trunks. A simple fighting gi, consisting of a loose, blue muscle shirt, and matching loose, blue pants, a black obi tying them together.

"Whoa…that was so awesome! You gotta teach me that!" Trunks shouted as he looked over his new found cousin.

"If your father allows me…. Oh, that reminds me, Konnichiwa! I had heard a lot about you, and I am happy to finally meet the elite prince of Saiyen's" Shippo said, bowing to his honorable uncle.

"Heh, I wish I could say the same about you Aunt Gome, but father never even told me of your existence" Trunks said, glaring at his father that looked somewhat younger, "And, what happened to that weird, old guy who never smiled or had any fun?" Trunks said, turning fully to his father.

"Heh, he just happened to have vanished yesterday, when he found out his sister was well and on this very planet. Now, how about you tell me how you knew where to find me?" Vegeta said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, uh...you know how I was the one who told about the call, well, I had the wireless with me, so I could listen in…" Trunks said, his head bowed as he told his father. He was shocked when laughter erupted from the two siblings.

"What? What did I say?" Trunks asked, bewildered at the grown ups behavior.

"He truly is your son, Vegeta!" Kagome laughed as she doubled over.

Shippo smiled, it had been a long time since his surrogate mother really laughed and he was happy for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Wish back a Planet**_

_**Ch. 2**_

After hours of talking, Kagome sat on the floor, staring up at the sky for a moment.

"So, are you and Trunks coming to the Feudal Period with us?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Oh, can we father! I really want to go! I mean, Aunt 'Gome can finally reveal herself if we go! Besides, do you really want to let her go anywhere without you knowing that she's safe?" Trunks exclaimed, already getting ready to go on another adventure.

"If you are so sure you are ready to fight of demons worse than that weird Boo, guy, then sure, we leave in a couple of hours. We need to pack, and pick up your presents…if that's okay with you…" Vegeta asked, looking over to his sister.

"Sure it is…finally I can show them who the REAL boss is in this search…and man, they won't like it!" Kagome laughed, smiling over at her brother.

"Cool! Meet you back here in two hours time. If we're late, blame Him" Trunks said, climbing onto his friend's family cloud.

**Two Hours Later**

Kagome stood patiently, awaiting her older brother's return. She had received plenty of presents from her surrogate family, but had said that she wouldn't open them until they arrived in the other time. Finally spotting the speck in the sky she knew to be her brother, she waved her hands furiously, to make them go faster.

When at last they were all together, Kagome led the way to the old well. Taking everyone's hands, they jumped down the well, letting the blue light engulf their forms, before jumping out the other side, Kagome and Vegeta let their concealment spells fall. As they landed by the lip of the well, their ears were met by the sounds of fighting. Sighing, Kagome took out her bow, an arrow, and fired right between the two figures, sufficiently getting their attention.

"Why the hell are you two fighting this time?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Me? Why, Inuyasha; I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own JEWEL detector?" Kagome growled her hands on her hips.

She had beautiful, long, dark blue hair, dark red streaks making their way down the blue waterfall. Her curves were much more defined, and her stomach and legs were well toned. She had long, sharp claws and two royal blue stripes on each cheek. Her ears became slightly pointed, and her eyes became an icy blue. A red inu tail had grown out of her tail bone and her out fit changed to that of a Chinese kimono. (White-a dragon snaking its way up. The family symbol on the back-see Dragon Ball Z).To put it short, Kagome looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister?" Vegeta growled, stepping in front of Kagome.

His once black hair had turned the same dark blue as Kagome's, streaks and all. His nails grew into sharp claws, and his ears pointed at the tip. His pale skin tanned slightly, and his eyes became the same icy blue as Kagome's. Two royal blue stripes appeared on either cheek and his monkey tail came out red. He looked feral and dangerous. Not much different from before.

"The question is, who are YOU?" Inuyasha growled.

"I am Vegeta, Kagome's older brother, and elite prince of the Saiyan race" Vegeta stated simply.

"Yeah, well, I'm Inuyasha Taisho, son of the great Inu no Taisho, and prince of the western territories. I am younger brother of Sesshoumaru Taisho, Lord of the lands, and best friend to Kagome" Inuyasha stated proudly.

"Western territories? Inu no Taisho? Hm…is he not the one who aided us in that one battle against the Martians?" Vegeta asked, looking over at Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, he's the one" Kagome stated, looking at her brother.

"Did we ever repay him for his generosity?" Vegeta asked again.

"As far as I know, yes. We gave much of our technology-weapons, electricity, and other things we thought useful for him" Kagome answered.

"Very well," walking over to Sesshoumaru, Vegeta held out his hand, "As the elder of the elite royals, I once again thank you for your family's generosity during the wars, and my deepest apologies for your father's death."

"I thank you for your pity, but it is not needed. My father died long ago, and it serves him right for having mated with that filthy ningen-onna" Sesshoumaru replied, shaking Vegeta's hand.

"Ningen? So he is not a full demon?" Vegeta asked, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Never has been, never will be" Shippo stated from the sidelines.

"Shut it, runt. No one asked you" Inuyasha growled.

"Yo, Inu-koro, lay off the swears! Mother says that if someone swears they'll get a face full of dirt! And you are no exception!" Trunks yelled, hauling a large chunk of dirt at Inuyasha. (Think mountain.)

"Trunks, be nice to the idiot. He doesn't know any better" Kagome scolded.

"Sorry Aunt 'Gome" Trunks mumbled.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What, that? That was nothing. Father can throw a way bigger chunk" Trunks bragged.

"So can mom, but she isn't allowed to because of Inu-baka over there doesn't allow it" Shippo mumbled.

"Feh, I take orders from no one!" Trunks stated proudly.

"Trunks, shut up" Vegeta growled.

"Yes father" Trunks mumbled.

**At the Hut**

Finally arriving at the old hut, Kagome dropped her pack and took her seat at her brothers left. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, who had no idea what was going on and who this stranger was, stared at the three new comers and Sesshoumaru, who was with them.

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta growled, not liking the attention, especially from the female onna, who had started to blush.

"You. Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Prince Vegeta, Elite Sayian Royal and brother of Kagome 'Higurashi'" Vegeta growled.

"I'm prince Trunks, son of Vegeta and nephew of Kagome!" Trunks exclaimed quite suddenly.

"Heh, guys, meet my family" Kagome laughed.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"So, the elite princess returns..." Kaede mumbled, staring into the fire.

"So...are we going to open presents or what?" Shippo growled, glaring at the two human freaks.

"Sure Shippo..." Kagome mumbled, taking out the presents she got from her surrogate family.

**A couple of hours Later**

After about two hours of opening presents and explaining, Kagome sat in the clearing of the Goshinboku, thinking about the past days events.

She had gotten a whole lot of presents, mainly weapons from her family. Clothes from everyone else...things you would expect in a feudal period.

"Kagome? Aunt 'Gome!" it was Trunks, her loyal little nephew, who had protected her from the evil little hanyou ass.

"I'm over here Trunks!" Kagome shouted, waiting for him to find her.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" Trunks exclaimed, sitting himself beside her.

His light violet hair had changed a dark purple with navy streaks. He had one dark red stripe on each cheek, making him look a lot more mature. His tail had grown and he had hanyou ears on his head...definitely a different Trunks...

"I was just thinking..you know" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah...dad does that a lot!" Trunks said, looking over at his aunt.

"I can imagine..."Kagome laughed.

"Yeah..." suddenly the day seemed to be a lot brighter, knowing that she had a family again...


End file.
